You Don't know Me
by Sundown
Summary: The gang go away for a weekend on behalf of Jack. When stuck in the house due to a storm, how will they occupy themselves? Partly set in the 80's. Please review if in the mood :) [COMPLETE]
1. What Was That Name Again?

Hey guys! This is my first attempt at this style of writing so please be nice. This fic is totally unrelated to my other stories. My sequel to my first story has been taken off this site by the controllers. It was unfinished, so if you want the ending to "Plane to Paris Boarding: Welcome To Your Future," or just the whole story in general you can Email me at and I will be glad to send it to you.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this! sorry the first part is a little slow, its just setting the scene.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. They are owned by the writers of W&G. Also, the title song that runs through this story is "You Don't know me" By the late Ray Charles.

* * *

_You give your hand to me  
Then you say hello  
I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
And anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me_

* * *

"Oh Lordy, When is he coming out?" Karen asked from the back seat of the hired car that was parked in front of the apartment block.

"Sorry Karen, you're a little late, he came out as soon as he hit grade school and was told off for changing the doll's outfits and cutting their hair into fashionable bobs." Will replied from the driver's seat with frustration. _Damn Jack!_ What the hell could possibly take someone so long to get ready?

They had been sitting in the car for twenty minutes, the rain outside was pounding and the windows were beginning to fog up from the heat inside the car.

"I say that if he doesn't come out within the next two minutes… I get his bottle of water and muffin." Grace chirped in from the passenger seat.

"Water? Oh Grace you didn't! No…not the…"

She smiled as she lifted up the large, decorated picnic basket from her feet, adding closure to Will's concern.

"I did. I brought the traveling picnic basket."

"Honey, it looks like a float at a gay pride festival"

"I'll have you know Karen, I won a blue ribbon for this baby at the fourth grade craft fair."

"You weren't very popular were you?"

Grace opened her mouth wide, insulted by the comment.

"Thought so" Karen said, smiling as she sat back.

Grace lowered her head and put the picnic basket back. There was a loud knock at Grace's door, causing her to jump in her seat and squeal.

It was Jack, tapping at the locked window, the rain slowly saturating his clothing..

"Open up dammit! Unlock this door!"

"Oh…what was that Jack? You're a Jocks whore?" Will said, with a grin on his face, pretending as if he couldn't hear Jack. Will shook his head. Bitchy little comments back and forth seemed to be the definer and basis of their friendship – but he wouldn't have it any other way, he loved whatever it was thatthey had.

"There seems to be a problem here Will, you see, I am outside the car, and the only reason you guys are going away this weekend is because of me!"

There was actually truth in this, as they _were_ going to stay at the house that Jack had grown up in. Judith, his mother, was selling the place and wanted Jack to come down and pack all of his belongings, but seeing as she had already moved out, Jack didn't want to stay there on his own, and he did need help packing.

"I suppose we will have to let him in wont we?"

Will shook his head at Grace. "I think he should suffer more"

"Yeah, I think we should stuff her bra too"

"Karen, that's not what Will said!"

"Well, honey, that's what I heard and that's all that registers in Karen HQ"

Will unlocked the car doors allowing Jack to enter.

"I'm not getting in the back seat!" Screeched Jack, his hair now plastered to his face. "Will, you promised me that _I _would get the front seat, and besides! This weekend is about Jack McFarland. I think we need to take a minute of silence to remind ourselves that these next two days are devoted to me"

"Jack, isn't every day devoted to you?" Will said, nudging Grace to move. Reluctantly, she took her picnic basket and jumped in the back seat, next to Karen.

Jack resumed the front seat position, sulking as he slammed the door shut. His teeth chattered as he resented Will for forcing him to stand in the rain for so long. Droplets of water were running from his hair and down past his cheeks and nose in tiny rivers. Will turned up the heater and grabbed a tea towel from Grace's basket and gave it to Jack to dry off his face and hair, before starting the car.

"You deserved that you know." They had been on the road for ten minutes now in practical silence, if Graces snoring isn't counted.

Jack crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"You can't hate me forever Jack, who else's clothes will you borrow? Plus, you finally got a chance to perfect the 'wet' look."

Not really feeling like talking, Jack drew his knees up to his chest and hugged himself. _How could Mom be selling the house?_ Sure he was barely ever there seeing as he didn't live there anymore, but it was a good hideout for when he becomes famous and the media try to storm him. Plus, all his memories were built into that house. Most of the good ones at least.

His body felt like it was constructed of icicles wrapped in his sopping jumper. Why the hell did Will have to be so irritating? _Will_, Jack thought, _Will with his stupid 'I'm the big boss of the car and the whole world' attitude painted across his face_. _Thanks for the hypothermia, buddy! God! If only Will wasn't such an ass sometimes…if only he would open those stupid big brown eyes and…_

"Are we there yet?" Karen piped up from the back, breaking Jack's thoughts

"Well if you look carefully, there's a road sign that says "We only just left the apartment."

"Where? Does that mean we are close? I don't understand road signs, explain them to me Wilma"

"Why don't you do something mean to Grace instead?"

A sneaky smile crossed Karen's face. "What a swell idea!"

"Jack…is something wrong?" Will asked, half looking at his shivering best friend and half focusing on watching Karen through the rear vision mirror draw on the sleeping Grace with a lipstick.

Jack quickly masked his sadness with a false smile.

"I think the children are getting bored sweetie, maybe we should stop for ice-cream?" He said, adopting a wife-like persona.

"Aw, I dunno sugar, we _are_ only five minutes away, and we don't want to hype them up." Will replied as he turned into Jack's street. His face softened with recognition.

"Funny how I haven't been here in so long Jack, but I still remember the way so well."

* * *

A teenage Jack bounded through the front door, nearly knocking the coat rack in the entrance over. He sprinted to his room, quickly shutting the door as pure excitement pulsed through his veins. Grinning as he picked up the phone, he eagerly dialed, misjudging the number twice before reaching his intended goal.

"Uh, hello?"

"Oh. My. GOD! Cody!"

"Jack? C'mon, it's two in the morning!"

"Technically its four minutes to two. But that's not the point."

"Then what is the point? And please get to it fast, I have work tomorrow. Wait a minute…are you _panting_?"

Jack, still standing up, realized that he was pacing the room and abruptly stopped in his tracks. He sat on the edge of the bed and crossed his legs before resuming his conversation.

"Well, Cody my dear…You know the college party that you were going to come with me to but then oh-so-selfishly bailed on because you were oh-so-lazy?"

"Or maybe because I didn't want to be hung over at work?"

"Um, ok, whatever you tell yourself."

"Is there any point to this call, Jack? Or is this like the time you called me because you were scared of the dark and your Mom wasn't home and you thought that Michael Myers was taking a leak in your bathroom?"

Jack couldn't take it anymore. His head was spinning, partially from the alcohol and adrenalin from his excitement, and partially from actually trying to successfully run with the two pumping through his system He stood up and once again began to rapidly pace the room.

"Ok, Cody…Wait for it…are you ready? I have met the man that I am going to spend the rest of my life with!"

A loud, agitated sigh could be heard from the receiving end of the phone. "I knew there was no point to this call! You said the exact same thing about Rob Lowe two days ago."

"I don't think it's gonna work out between me and Rob."

"So how did you meet this guy?"

"Ok, Well, this was actually our second meeting."

"When was the first?" Cody questioned.

"Matt Stokes"

"Oh was that the one where we thought it would be funny to walk around telling everybody that we were members of Duran Duran to pick up?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah, killer line that one, worked like a charm."

"But not on future husband?"

"Nope."

"So what's the catch then?"

Jacks face, much like his spirit dropped as he stopped walking and flopped down onto his bed.

"He has a severe case of Closet-itis. Intense denial seems to be the most prominent symptom."

"Maybe he isn't gay then, Jack, maybe you have misjudged?"

Jack rolled over onto his stomach and started to twirl the spiraled cord of the phone between his fingers.

"Jack McFarland does not misjudge! When I saw him at Matt Stokes' party, I was so convinced that he was gay, that I walked straight up to him and told him."

"And?"

"And he laughed it off, because he was there with his skinny, big haired girlfriend and he had to look cool."

"Girlfriend. Hm I think we have our cure right there. He's a straightie and you're only sixteen."

"Oh yay! The Cure! Shut up and let me finish. So anyway, I went to the party tonight, and you wouldn't guess who our fine hosts were. Yes, you guessed correctly Cody, Mr Straighty McQueer himself and his dorky roommate. So naturally, I take it upon myself to investigate."

"Oh God Jack, you didn't…"

A cheeky smile crossed the young boy's face, revealing the glistening set of braces traversing his white teeth.

"I scan the party ever so discreetly, to make sure no one is watching me and I head over to his stuff. I go through his record collection, since one of the early steps of picking a lady is by her taste in music. Fine choice there. Then I sneak into his closet to further test my theory. Straight men do not have three pairs of acid wash jeans. Straight men do not wear teal. Straight men do not own tight gym wear."

"So what did you do?" Cody asked, now intrigued with his friends' encounter.

"I did what any average teenage boy would do. I gave him my business card."

"Oh, I've run out of mine…we need to get some more."

"Deal. Anyway, when I confronted him, he pretty much freaked out and kicked me out of his room."

"So? Then what is it with this guy? Is he even cute?"

Jack sighed as he rolled onto his back again. He closed his eyes and kicked the white sneakers off his feet.

"Yeah, he's cute. He could afford to have a second look at his wardrobe choice though. Besides the whole 'him kicking me out' thing, I just…I know that…I…You know what? I don't even know what it is about this guy…but he's great to make fun of because he gets really worked up."

"What's his name?"

Jack opened his eyes and hurriedly scanned his partially scattered and intoxicated mind. How could he forget that name? _Think dammit, think_. Ding Ding Ding! There it is!

"Will…His name is Will."

_Lying in my bed,_

_I hear the clock ticking,_

_Think of you._

_Caught up in circles_

_Confusion_

_Is nothing new._

* * *

"Open up, I really need to pee! And this damn rain just makes me wanna go even more" Grace squealed, almost jumping up and down, as Jack sneezed before he eagerly fished around in his pocket for the key to the house, in order to avoid the now pounding rain.

Karen looked down at the doormat. "Would you look at this dump? You never told me that you grew up poor, Jackie."

"Well, I can see how a cute, little suburban house can be considered as poor" Will shot back.

Jack finally got the door open after jiggling the key around in the hole for a little while. Grabbing his luggage, he pushed the door, allowing his friends to enter and drop their luggage on the now polished floor boards as Grace sprinted to the bathroom.

Jack's heart sank to his stomach as he assessed his vacant home. All of the cute little ornaments and photos that lined the fireplace were now gone. Most of the furniture had disappeared, and the curtains were drawn. He wasn't really a sentimental kind of guy, but seeing his childhood home like this overwhelmed his with a strange sadness.

Will stood behind Jack, and lightly put his hand on his shoulder. Jack quickly jumped away in fright and began to cough. Will laughed at his friend's reaction, before switching his mood to concern.

"My God! You must be freezing Jack! Take the jumper off, it is soaking! You're going to get really sick if you don't."

"No I won't. It's your fault that it's wet anyway. So I believe that if I do get sick, _you_ will be paying for my doctor's bills, my new 'sick' pyjamas and my highlights to match."

"Jack, just change your jumper, I'll get the fireplace going. It's absolutely freezing in this house. Now I know how Jack Dawson felt on 'Titanic'. The poor bastard got stuck with holding onto a board in the water."

"Never ever compare yourself to Leonardo DiCaprio again, you hear me!" Jack responded dramatically, as he opened his bag and pulled out a new, dry jumper.

Grace returned from the bathroom, and started to switch on all the lights. Karen positioned herself on the kitchen bench as she poured herself her drink of choice: A martini in the kitchen vase.

Jack attempted to peel his wet jumper off with great difficulty, getting the jumper stuck over his head. He twisted around in his new found blackness as he tried to escape from his self–made straight jacket.

Will smirked as he watched the process. "Here, let me help you take it off."

"No way Truman, you just want to see me naked. I'm not falling for that." Came the muffled reply.

"Oh, you caught me Jack, am I really that transparent? Of course that was why I decided to be a good friend and offer to help you take off your jumper. It was all part of my clever strategy to get a piece of your white, scrawny body.

Jack continued to wriggle as Will tried to help him. "I am NOT scrawny! Ah! Don't touch me!"

"Dammit woman! Just stop struggling for one second!"

Jacks confined torso suddenly halted, as Will pulled the jumper back on to Jack in order to start all over again.

"Lift up your arms" He said to Jack, almost as if speaking to a child.

Jack's crystal blue eyes were fixated on Will's face of concentration as his jumper was pulled up from the waist. He smiled briefly to himself and raised his eyebrow, smothering the grin before Will could acknowledge it of course. He actually kind of liked being taken care of.

Will slowly pulled the sopping jumper up above his friend's head and outstretched arms, to reveal a white singlet. His eyes locked with Jacks and he paused briefly before speaking.

"We can't have you getting a cold can we now can we, Jack?"

Jack quickly donned a new, charcoal jumper as Will placed the dripping one in the laundry.

Grace's yell could be heard from the kitchen, where she had been talking to Karen.

"Hey Jack! Your Mom left a letter! Karen was using it as a coaster."

"Hey, I thought it was the polite thing to do!" Karen argued.

The two boys quickly entered the kitchen, as Grace unfolded the note, cleared her throat and began to read it aloud.

"_Dear Jackie,_

_I have left some food in the fridge and pantry for you and your friends for dinner, I'm sure you can cook something up. I'm sorry I couldn't be there but I had to move into my new house, and the damn real estate guy has been annoying me all day. I have left a few boxes of things there still, and I have left your room for you to go through it and see what you need. I am sure you look fabulous as you always do, and I hope you are all well. I'll call you on Monday._

_Love, Mom._

_PS: Someone called for you the other day…that Cody boy you used to be friends with? I think that he was just checking addresses or something. Nothing important. We just had a nice chat_."

Both Will and Jack jolted upright as they heard the name mentioned. It was as if the same bolt of lightning had struck them in unison.

"Cody? There's a name I didn't really think I would hear again…or didn't really want to." Will said, trying to casually cover up his surprise.

"Is that Cody as in _Cody _Cody?" Grace questioned.

Will nodded "Cody as in the guy who I …"

"Who was my best friend when I was a stupid but pretty kid with a fantastic figure" Jack snapped,slicing throughWill's comment.

Jack nodded. _Bastard!_ Why the hell would he call here? _And he chatted to my mother!_ Who else was this guy planning to take away from Jack? He was fine with pretending that Cody never existed. He was fine with burying him in the garden of the past. Jack once again hid his concern with a broad smile as he grabbed Karen's hands and pulled her off the bench that she was sitting on.

"Come on Kare, let me give you the grand tour of the Chalet de McFarland while Will and Grace try to get the fire going."

"Their fire died a long time ago…But, sure honey, just let me grab another drink…I have the feeling that drinking this and frenching you are the only ways I am going to survive this weekend."

_At least someone has a method of survival_, Jack silently thought to himself as he showed Karen around his house to try and cheer himself up. _You're here Jack, not Cody. __You're probably hotter than he is now anyway. He probably has a mullet haircut or something equally as hideous._

"Hey Kare, want that kiss now?" Jack asked.

Karen giggled. "That's my girl!" she said as she briefly locked lips with her poodle.

They then retired to the living room with the other two, who wore expressions of pride as their recently created fire danced and swirled about in its little confined space. Jack joined his friends as they sat on the carpet, where the couch once was. The rain continued to beat solidly yet rhythmically outside their safe little enclosure.

Will crossed his legs and rested his chin into his palms. "What's for dinner?"

"Will, thinking about food only makes you fatter." Came Jacks expected response.

"Who _is_ doing the cooking, even though solid foods don't really sit well with me?" Karen questioned.

"I can cook!" Grace chirped excitedly.

Jack and Karen looked at each other, widening their eyes in fear of Graces suggestion, before stating in unison:

"Will is cooking!"


	2. Out And Picture Perfect

Thanks a bunch for your reviews guys! I realize the first chapter was a bit boring and it dragged a bit…hopefully this one is a bit better and a little more in character. Hope you like it!

Sundown xx

* * *

_No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And longs to kiss your lips  
And longs to hold you tight  
Oh I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
'Cause you don't know me_

* * *

He sat in his motionless car, watching the windscreen wipers do their assigned job, wishing that he had some form of windscreen wipers actively working for his own eyes. He angrily wiped the tears away from his face with his sleeve and then instantly regretted it – this was an expensive, hand knitted jumper!

_Are you or aren't you? _Will thought as he started the car. _Are you sure you are? _He saw his now ex -girlfriend Grace's tearful face as she kicked him out of her house in his mind, and shuddered. _That was too real. _He quickly pondered turning the car around and saying that it was all a sham, that he had too much wine at dinner, that he was joking, Anything!…he wasn't ready for this! _How do you know for sure Will Truman? I mean, why are you letting some punk kid with the New York train system across his teeth decide your sexuality for you? _

His anger rose as he turned the car and tried to find somewhere to park. _He bullied me into it…how the hell would he know ANYTHING about me? We have met each other a grand total of twice and I am better friends with his business card than I am with him! The only reason I didn't sleep with Grace was stage fright…What am I trying to prove to myself? _

Will got out of his now parked car and began to walk to the party. _Tonight will confirm it Will Truman. _He thought to himself. _I will sleep with the first girl that I choose, to test…to see if I have this whole 'gay' thing out of my system and to prove Jack wrong. Then I can run back to Grace and her weird mother and we can be happy. But if not…no…it has to work!_ He tried to convince himself as he fixed his hair, gritted his teeth, and entered the open door, into a world of cigarette smoke, 80's music and drunken college students.

* * *

"Hey Jack! Great ass if I do say so myself!"

Will, Grace and Karen had pulled a large photo album out of one of the boxes. The heavy pink book was propped up on Will's crossed legs and Karen and Grace were leaning over either side of Will to look at the pages. Jack was leaning in the doorway, watching the amusement his childhood photos were bringing to his friends and secretly wishing his mother had taken the album with her. Feeling a cold coming on, he coughed slightly.

Will grinned mockingly "I am _loving_ the colour of this album Jack!"

"And I am loving the colour of grey showing through your hair, Will."

"I must ask though, why _is _the album pink?" Grace said, looking up at Jack.

"She must have guessed his sex from the fact that he was bitch – slapping in the womb rather than kicking" Will snickered.

"Yours is pink too, Will. Don't think I haven't seen it, and you can't pass it off as manly pink either. Manly pink barely exists" Will looked down shamefullyas Jack continued to answer Grace's question. "My Mom really wanted a girl."

Karen smiled "And lucky for her, she didn't just get a girl, she got a slut"

"Love you Kare!"

"Love your noodle poodle!"

"Wow, that's real love for you…a queer man and his sugar momma" Will quipped as he flipped the page over in the album.

He grinned mischievously as he pulled out a photo for the others to get a better look. A wide eyed, three year old Jack wearing only short 70's style shorts, cowboy boots and cowboy hat was beaming back up at them.

Karen laughed hysterically "Good Lord! He was a fairy right from the word 'go'!"

"I know! I mean, look at that accessorizing!" Grace said before bursting out laughing again.

"Funny and kind of sad thing is, he still wears that now when we go out"

"Yeah, and who comes home with a man or four and who goes home crying into his pillow that he is going to die alone, Truman?" Jack then pounced onto the floor, seizing the album into his arms.

His three friends struggled with him, and only after Will pinned Jacks wriggling body down and Grace tickled him did he surrender the book.

"It's fun to watch the mating rituals of the common folk" Karen said, to no one in particular.

"Will and Grace just wanted something to spice up their dead marriage, so they tried to add me into the equation, but I fought back. I tell ya what Kare, it's really wrong and sad." Jack panted, trying to get his breath back from the tickling battle.

Will kept flipping through the album, each page bringing new rounds of laughter. A set of three attached black and white photos that were taken in a booth fell out of the album.

He picked them up and inspected them. "You still have these? I totally forgot we did these!" A surprised Will exclaimed, looking at Jack, who was now sitting, facing him. He couldn't help but feel a little flattered that the photos had been kept all this time.

Jack enjoyed Will's mask of disbelief – he always thought it was funny when Will was shocked. He suddenly realised that to his own surprise, he was staring at his best friend. He cringed. _Not now Jack. Forget it. It's PMS…yes damn that time of the month._ He giggled at his own sillythoughts, before changing his mood.

"Forgetfulness is a big part of old age. I…I thought I threw these out!" Jack snapped, snatching the strip of pictures out of Wills hand and shoving them into his pocket.

The four sat on the carpet quietly for a few minutes before Jack stood up.

"I am soooo bored. Let's go out and do something." He whinged. "This is all too 7th Heaven for me. This cowboy feels like finding a horse to ride. At the ranch I like to call, Boy Bar"

"Yay! Homo on the range!" Karen squealed, clapping her hands as she stood up to join her friend. "I second and third that honey!" she said, indicating that her breasts were the extra person.

Will joined the standing two, and helped Grace up "Well, sure, I'd love to go out too…if we weren't slap bang in the middle of a storm and if we could make it to the car without looking like the cast of Waterworld."

"I'm pooped anyway." Grace yawned.

Karen dropped to her knees. "We are going to die in this house!" She yelled dramatically.

* * *

Obeying his nightly ritual, Jack found himself on the phone to Cody once again.

"So, what's your man of the minute doing tonight, McFarland?"

"He's staying at that Grace girl's house for the weekend."

"Is she the one that always lingers at the food table at parties?"

"Yep. That's her. He plans on _making love_ to her tonight" Jack sarcastically spouted.

"Jack, he is straight. Deal with it. I have to go now because Derek is waiting, and you know how rude it is to keep the guest waiting."

"OoOoOoh Derek as in the new film major that talks about his video camera all the time?"

"uh…yeah"

"I want every filthy detail tomorrow Cody!"

"Goodnight Jack, you're too young for this corruption"

"Shut up. Tell me tomorrow."

"I don't think that I want to disclose my personal details with a 16 year old virgin thank you very much!"

"Well, hopefully that will change soon" Jack cheekily replied.

"You're gonna die a virgin if you think that Will guy is gonna be your first."

"You never know." Jack decided to leave out the fact that Will had previously called him from Grace's house earlier that night.

"Yes I do. He is too old for you and he is straight, and if he has any idea what your personality is like…"

Suddenly Jack's doorbell rang sending a cold shock down his spine. Jack quickly hung up the phone, cutting off Cody's rambling and stumbled downstairs, hoping his mother didn't wake up with the noise. _She usually sleeps like a coma patient anyway. _He thought as he opened the door.

_Whoever this is better be important, it's 3 o clock in the morning. If it isn't Cher asking me to come on tour with her, I am gonna be one angry bitch._ Jack froze, the only thing he thought he could hear was his heart pulsing at about 100 miles an hour.He was totally unprepared for his visitor.

"You win, Jack" Will said, as he looked up. His eyes were watery and red rimmed from crying. Jack felt as if his stomach was clogged in his throat…partially from the look of defeat and misery on Will's face, and partially from the exhilaration of actually having him at his door step.

"What's my prize?"

"My pride" Will said, as tears started to well up in his eyes again. _Stop it! Don't cry in front of him. Don't give him the satisfaction. _He thought to himself as he quickly rubbed his eyes.

To his surprise, Jack just shook his head and quietly grabbed Will's hand and led him to his bedroom. They both sat on the bed, and before he even knew it, Will was clutching onto Jack and crying.

"I didn't know where else to go." Will sobbed.

Jack impulsively kissed Will's cheek. _Yay! Stop. Be serious Jack. _"Well I'm glad to be of service"

Will broke the hug and they both lay down next to each other on Jack's bed. Jack held Wills hand, as between sniffles and weeping, Will explained the nights events. The almost – sex with Grace, the accidental proposal, her reaction to his coming out, the party, the awkward sex with Diane and the confirming of his sexuality. Jack, for once, quietly listened as he held his friend's hand and talked throughout the night.

* * *

Jack abruptly sat up as he felt a sudden surge of light enter his bedroom. _What the hell? _

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" Will said, the edge of the curtain still in his hand.

Jack flopped back down onto his pillow and closed his eyes. _I don't want to be awake yet. Go and hang out with your damn wife, Will!_

"Sleeping beauty can only be woken up by a kiss from a handsome prince." Grace said, as she entered the room, wearing her pyjamas and walking much in the manner of a zombie.

"I would really like that idea Grace if there actually _was _any form of handsome prince in the house."

Karen jumped onto the bed. "Get up!"

"No, leave me alone!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that Jack, you see, you have some packing to do, and we have some moping to do." Will said, sitting on the bed.

Jack slowly sat up again, this time rubbing his eyes, and adjusting his eyesight to be able to correctly focus on room around him.

"Fine. You win"

"What's my prize then, Jack?"

Jack squinted his eyes as he thought. _What's my prize? Where the hell did that come from Will? And where do I remember that line from?_

"A trip to the Bahamas with the chatroom nerd of your choice…if even they don't turn you down" He replied.

"Yeah, either that or Grace" Karen giggled.


	3. Black Pants, Black Friendship

Hey! thanks for your reviews guys, they're really sweet:)

**Warning: **This chapter involves censored sexual content/refrences...(just in case anyone is offended by that kinda thing!)

* * *

_I never knew  
The art of making love  
Though my heart aches  
With love for you  
Afraid and shy  
I've let my chance to go by  
The chance that you might  
Love me, too_

* * *

They were sitting at their usual café, sipping on their usual drinks, with their usual order of fries between them. Jack looked down as he slurped on a strawberry milkshake, his childlike eyes watching the distortion of the bubbles as more and more of the liquid surrendered to the vacuum suction of the straw.

Cody leaned forward removing his blonde hair from his eyes with his fingers and inspecting his younger friend.

"So you _were_ right, Jack. The boy likes boys. Now what? Do you really think that he's gonna go for you and you guys are gonna run away, get 'married' and adopt? Jack you are so childish sometimes."

Jacks heart sank in his chest. _Thanks for bringing me back down, Lord of the regrowth._ He shook off his moment of depression and grinned cheekily.

"Just you wait till these braces come off…you'll be seeing this smile in your sleep. That is, if you don't already. Hey, if he comes to the party tonight…it could be _the _night."

Cody sighed loudly and looked around as he took a sip of his coffee before focusing his eyes onto Jack.

"Ok…let me put this in a way that _you _will understand."

Jack nodded as Cody thought for a second.

"Ok…I got it now. Alright Jack. I'll put you in his shoes. Let's say that you are getting ready for a party ok? Your favourite jeans, the ones you wear everywhere, the ones that look fantastic on you, the ones that never fail to fit well…have disappeared."

Jack gasped at the unimaginable thought.

"So, without these jeans…you have to move forward and think of something new to wear. Now this is obviously life changing, and you have to face the world with a new pair of pants. You now have two choices: a pair of black pants, and a pair of older jeans."

"I choose a skirt." Jack smirked.

"Shut up. Ok, the black pants are new and you haven't even tried them on, and you don't know what they look like on you. They haven't molded to your shape either because they are equally as inexperienced with being on you as you are with wearing them. Understand?"

Barely even noticing Jack's nod, Cody continued with his analogy.

"Now, your other option is the other pair of jeans. These are a bit older than the black pants, and they know how to fit your body perfectly, even though you may still feel new to wearing them, they will still look good. Do you get what I'm saying Jack?"

"That I shouldn't wear black pants to the party tonight?

Cody slapped his own forehead as he let out an agitated groan.

"Jack, you _are_ the black pants!"

Jack shook his head. "Not following…"

"Ok. What do you think this Will guy would prefer? A guy around his age with sexual experience to show him the ropes or _rope, _or a sixteen year old virgin, basically as inexperienced and awkward as him?"

Jacks sinking heart now dropped to his feet. He understood perfectly well what Cody was saying. _I'm just a stupid kid._ He thought as he looked down into his now empty milkshake.

"Ok I get it now. I need a little more experience and stuff."

Cody stood up and kissed Jack on the cheek.

"I'm just looking out for you. Sorry to sound a little harsh. I'll see you tonight."

Jack leaned back in his seat and chewed on his straw as his friend exited the café. _A little harsh? Ok, if you call slamming my face into the earth a little harsh. _He looked out the window. _Experience? If that's what he wants…then fine._

* * *

The rain continued to patter against the windows as Jack had nearly finished packing his room, along with his adolescence away into boxes. He sneezed as Karen came bustling into the room.

"Honey, its midnight and you haven't even come down for lunch yet."

"It's five in the afternoon and lunch was four hours ago."

Karen looked around the practically empty room. _Another night in the sack with Jack? Well I suppose it's better than sharing my bed with Rosie._ She took Jack's hands into her own.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now Jackie?"

"What? Nothings wrong…where's Grace and Will?" he said, trying to quickly mask the fact that he now had a cold. _Lucky me! this just keeps getting better. Thanks for locking me out of the car Will!_

"Umm…swimming?"

"We don't have a pool!"

Karen rolled her eyes. "Ok…it was just a guess. Wait! Grace is playing solitare and I think Will is filling up the tub."

"With what? His tears over his missing hair?"

"Wait! I think he said something about poking her."

_That's be right_. Jack thought to himself. _Will sure is one lonely guy._

"Let's go and find something to do poodle…I don't think I can last here until tomorrow." Karen said, pulling Jack towards the door.

"Look, I'm just about done Kare, I'll save you from eternal boredom in a minute. You go out there and wait for me ok?"

Reluctantly, she left the room, as Jack fished out his books and diaries from under his bed.

While sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, he flipped through one of his old notebooks from when he was a teenager and read his letters and notes. He stopped on a particular one and stared at it.

He smiled sadly at how stupid and naïve he was as a kid and ripped the letter out, screwing it up and throwing it across the room before placing the final additions to his packing. He sighed as he got up and walked into the lounge room.

"Where's the party?" He questioned.

"Right here" Grace said, eagerly eyeing the cards in her hand off.

"The only party going on will be the celebration of my glorious win" Will said, as he placed down his cards.

"Ooh Poker!" _Haha, poking her! Karen I love you!_ "I am sooo playing!" Jack exclaimed excitedly, messing up their game with his feet as he sat on the floor with them.

Karen plonked herself on the ground. "I suppose I have to play too then don't I?"

* * *

A foreign darkened dorm room. A foreign bed. Foreign arms. The wrong arms. Jack's mind was racing and swirling around, entrapped in his skull. _Where am I?_

The feint smell of cigarettes and men's cologne filled his nostrils and seemed to keep flowing to his brain. He felt someone's mouth on his and his heart raced. _Will? No. _He was nervous and his hands were shaking as he responded to the kisses of the man above him.

_What is his name? Andy?…Greg?…Jimmy?…Jamie? Jamie! That's it. _He was almost about to stop the act, before it had even begun, due to his fear but then he saw Will in his mind. _It wouldn't be like this with him. It wouldn't be some tacky one night thing in some stupid room with some stupid but hot guy who smokes too much. I wouldn't be this scared. _

Tears sprung to his blue eyes as he looked up at the ceiling. He heard Cody's voice in his head.

"I am _not_ the black pants!" He angrily said aloud. Jamie stopped kissing his neck and looked at the boy.

"What?"

"I said…uh…you have cold hands." Jack replied nervously. "But that doesn't matter." And with that, he wrapped his arms around Jamie...

* * *

Jacks eyes snapped open as he abruptly sat up in his bed. It was the middle of the night…something was missing. He looked at the empty space next to him. Karen! _Where is she? _

He jumped as the thunder sounded like every battle field in every war movie he had ever seen. He couldn't help but feel a little scared, now that he was in the bed on his own. _Go back to sleep. The others will tease you if they know that you're scared of thunder. Dammit Karen! _

He angrily slammed his head back down on the pillow and curled up, shutting his eyes tightly and throwing the blanket over his head. He remained there, holding his breath for a few seconds before another roaring crash bellowed, this time with lightning, briefly lighting up the room. His body sprung up and he sprinted to his mother's room, where Will and Grace were sharing the bed.

He opened the door to find… Karen! sleeping to the left of Grace…who was sandwiched with Will on the other side of her. Jack shook his head as a tiny smile allowed itself to creep across his face. He crawled in between Will and Grace, in hopes of not waking them up. He rested his head on Will's outstretched arm, using it as his pillow, since he didn't have one. He coughed lightly before closing his eyes. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Will's mumbling.

"Jack McFarland, you really are the definition of a sissy."

* * *

Will was sitting on Jacks bedroom floor, allowing Madonna's voice to fill the room as it boomed from Jack's tape deck. He felt slightly uneasy, yet excited about what had happened to him the night before. _Should I tell Jack? _

He avidly played with his friend's Rubiks cube, shifting the coloured squares to create different combinations…but never the right one. Jack rested on his stomach on the other side of the room, and attempted to complete his maths homework.

"Hey, Jack…guess what!"

"You finished the cube?" a completely uninterested jack asked as he tried to work out the problem on the page.

"No! Last night I…" His comment was cut off by the ringing of Jacks phone.

"Hold that thought" Jack said as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Jack! Its me! Cody."

"I'm kind of busy right now."

"You? Busy? As if. If you are trying to tell me that you are doing homework, it's no point. You aren't gonna get the grades you want."

_Stab in the gut number one. _Jack thought.

"What do you want Cody? I'll talk to you later."

"I saw your lover boy last night. I don't really know what you see in him, he is a bit of a drag to talk to. How could you put up with him for all these months?"

_Stab number two._

"Where did you meet him?"

"Lets see. I went to get a coffee, and he was getting a coffee and I was behind him in the line."

"Oh, cool. Well he is here at the moment. Where were you last night anyway? I tried to call you!"

"I was…out. Gotta go. Bye." Came Cody's extremely rushed response.

Jack rolled his eyes and put the phone down. He resumed his position on the floor and looked up.

"What were you gonna tell me Will?"

"Well…last night…I finally…you know…did it! With a guy! A cute one too."

_Stab number three. _

Jack smothered his frown. "Welcome to a brand new world buddy!" He thought for a second before realization began to creep in and his mouth became dry.

"Where were you last night? I tried to call you." Jack asked slowly, his eyes widening and his voice slightly breaking.

"Um…out. With your friend. Cody. It was quite funny really…we grabbed coffee together and then he invited me back to his place and then…"

Jack blocked out the rest of what Will was saying as the room begun to spin around him.

_Forget stabbing me in the gut, Cody, dear friend. Why not just aim straight for the heart? Oops. Silly Jack. I guess you already did that, didn't you?_


	4. Now leaving the Past

Hey Guys! I just wanna say a giant thank you to you all for your support while I was writing this story. I hope the ending isn't too mushy and I really hope it doesn't disappoint!

Love you all!

Sundown xx

* * *

_You give your hand to me  
And then you say good-bye  
I watch you walk away  
Beside the lucky guy  
You'll never ever know  
The one who loves you so  
Well, you don't know me_

* * *

"Are we ready to leave this 'Swiss Family Robinson' dump yet?" Karen questioned loudly, strolling into the kitchen. "My Gosh! That rain sounds like Rosie walking down my corridor!"

Grace sighed. "No, Karen. We are leaving after lunch. We all need to remember that there's a good chance that my Mom is coming down at lunch time and I don't want to be home when she gets there."

"Oh but Bobbi is fabulous!" Jack exclaimed, clapping his hands. "I mean, who else will sing 'Oklahoma' with me?"

"Are you all packed up Jack? We're not going to have to make another trip back here because you forgot a hair clip, are we?" Will inquired as he continued to dress the salad that he had constructed from the remains of the lettuce and cucumber in the fridge.

Jack opened his mouth wide, partially offended before replying, with great speed and annoyance.

"Nope. No trips back. Why would you assume that? I have everything packed up, nothing to worry about! Oh, salad needs more vinegar. Do you think that I am unreliable or something? Do you have _no_ faith in me whatsoever, Will?"

After Jack's rambling, Will paused for a second, putting the spoon down before looking up at Jack.

"You want me to do a final check-over don't you?"

Jack looked down.

"Yes" He responded as a sheepish grin surfaced his face.

Will smiled as he began to fix his salad again. _Naturally, I have to do everything, don't I? _He thought. _Not that I have a problem with it, I mean, could you imagine if I left the cooking and cleaning to Jack or Grace? Or even worse…Karen? _He shuddered before kind of laughing at the amusing thought of Karen trying to cook, let alone clean anything.

He placed the salad down on the table where his three friends were seated.

"Hey honey, be a good servant and fix us a drink would you?" Karen asked.

"Hey honey, be a good human being and fix it yourself." Will sarcastically mimicked before sitting himself down.

Grace laughed and Jack cocked his head to the side. _This is nice. It's great having Will to do all of this…and you don't even have to ask him. All you have to do is simply say "I'm cooking" and he'll be in the kitchen before you can even take your next breath. _Jack closed his eyes as he felt another sneeze in his system. His nose inhabited a tickling sensation as he twitched it to try and get rid of the itch.

"Hey Samantha, pass the pepper please." Will asked, across the table.

Jack did as Will requested, before re tackling his on-coming sneeze. _Ha! If only your jokes were funny, Will. Wait…does that mean that he was watching me have the sniffles? That's so creepy! But…flattering. Jack! Shut up! What is this house doing to your head? Why do you want to dig u…_His sneeze sliced straight through his thoughts.

"Excuse me" he said, standing up and digging in his pocket for a tissue.

While searching his left pocket, he came across a bit of paper. Pulling it out, he looked down and realized that it was the strip of black and white photos that Will had found in his album. His bright blue eyes became hazed as he studied them.

* * *

_Today is it, Jackie. Today, you are going to bite the bullet (not too hard because you still want your killer smile) and tell him. Forget Cody. You are gonna tell him that you are in love with him and his big forehead… surely he has to feel SOMETHING. You can't just hang out with a person day in, day out and feel jack-all for them. Haha JACK-all…o0o0o feeling Jack! I like it! Are you sure you are ready for this Jack? _The boy asked his reflectionas he faced himself in the mirror of the shopping centre bathroom.

_I can't tell him here, at the mall…I will tell him after that, at the grocery store when we buy the food for thanksgiving. Hopefully we will share many more thanksgivings together. Yes. The supermarket is less busy. It's now or never. _He breathed in deeply before making sure that he looked alright.

He fixed his hair, and became frustrated with the parts that wouldn't sit in their designed place. He frantically toyed with it until he deemed it 'suitable for Will' and then proceeded to join his friend outside the bathroom and they started walking towards the exit.

"OoOoOoh he's hit above average in the Jack-o-hot-ometer!" Jack said, eyeing off a passing guy.

"He's like, 15 or 16…he is practically a child! Too young for me at least." Will laughed.

Jack's heart clenched. _Too young? I'm 16! _

"Has Cody said…anything…about me?" A nervous Will inquired.

_Yeah, he said that he thinks you are boring. Dammit Cody…You could hurt any other guy in the world, but why him? Why did you choose him to be another notch in your bedpost?_

Jack answered quietly. "No. he hasn't"

_And I will never talk to him again. _

Shaking off his downhearted feeling, Jack's eyes suddenly lit up as a grin crossed his face.

"What, Jack?" Will said, eyebrow raised, knowing that his friend had an idea…or something equally as hideous.

"See that photo booth? Let's get our pictures taken! Come on!"

"No! that is so…immature! And I hate being in photos, I always look crap…or like an ethnic villain!"

"You always look like an ethnic villain…you just need an accent. Come on! Please?"

"Why?"

_Because I am in love with you and I want to look at you._

"Because, I get pictures like these with all of my friends…and lucky for you, I now consider you a friend."

"Wow. When did I pass the initiation Jack?"

"This _is_ the initiation." Jack answered.

Will rolled his eyes and allowed Jack to drag him into the tiny booth. Knowing that the three flashes occurred quickly, they knew that they had to change positions and poses with great efficiency.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yep…push the button."

The two boys stood next to each other and smiled.

_Click._

Will then quickly wrapped his arms around jack from behind and rested his chin on Jacks shoulder.

_Click._

Both boys leant in to kiss each other on the cheek, both unprepared for the fact that the other was doing the same thing. They had both leant in, their mouths inches apart as they both started laughing.

_Click._

They exited the booth and collected the photos. Jack eagerly stuffed them into his pocket as he gulped with apprehension. _Next destination: the supermarket._

* * *

The only way they could get their bags to the car somewhat dry was by sprinting through the rain in one heroic burst, but they managed to do it. The four then reentered the house, their hair and clothing slightly damp.

"Ok, is that everything?" Grace questioned.

Will nodded. "I'm pretty sure it is…Oh wait! I have to re-check Jack's room for him."

"You have a lot of re-checking to do Wilma." A naturally-buzzed Karen quipped. "I'd start by re-checking your outfit!"

"And re-checking the last time you had a date" Jack snickered.

"Wow, you girls are the greatest!" Came Will's reply, frosted thickly with sarcasm.

"We'll wait in the car for you Will…I want a heater!" Grace said as she and Karen were already starting to exit the house as Will ran upstairs.

Standing alone, Jack took one final assessment of his empty place. His eyes brimmed with tears. Covering them he smiled at the memories that began to remember of himself as a child. Playing with his mother and the man who he thought was his father, the Christmas mornings spent in the corner of the lounge room and the birthdays that he experienced there. He looked at his front doorway, knowing that this was the last time he would be on this side of the door. _That is right where Will stood. The only time that I have seen him vulnerable was right there. _

"Good-bye" He said, wiping away the tear that managed to escape, before he joined the girls in the car as they waited for Will.

* * *

Jack ran upstairs to him room, ignoring his mother's questions. He slammed the door and slid down it until he was in sitting position. He rested his head in his hands and breathed out loudly.

_Mashed…and I'm in love with you? _He thought, cringing at his own stupid words at the supermarket. He slapped his own head. _Idiot!_

He had been turned down flat. He squeezed out some excuse on the spot for his announcement. He was embarrassed. _This isn't how it's meant to be! That isn't how it was supposed to go!_

He began to feel angry as tears fell from his eyes, and ran down his cheeks. _Tears burn when you don't want to cry them. _He thought as he got up and pulled a notebook out from under his bed. _And I will not cry them for you Will Truman. Not anymore. Not after today._ He found a pen on his desk and settling down on the floor, he avidly commenced writing.

* * *

Will evaluated the empty room that he had spent many hours in when he was younger. He couldn't help but feel attached to the small room…after all, that is where he and Jack swapped tales of their conquests (men) and their feelings. _Wow. Jack did a good cleaning up job…for once. _

He was about to leave when something caught his eye. There, resting lightly on the carpet was a scrunched up piece of lined paper. Picking the paper up, Will pulled it open, surprised to see that there was handwriting scrawled across it.

_Well…obviously he was going to throw it away…so it couldn't mean that much. _He reasoned with himself before shifting his eyes to the paper in front of him.

* * *

_Dear William Truman,_

_ I will most likely never give this to you, but I need to write it down. Here is the crunch. I am just letting you know that even though today, you consider me as a 'family pet' I still feel the same about you, and always will. When I first saw you across the room at Matt Stokes party, I froze. I knew there was something about you and in the split second my eyes fell on you, my entire world was changed. It's like a Molly Ringwald movie (me obviously being Molly, because we can both agree that I am the pretty one). To tell you the truth, I know I shouldn't feel this way…I should respect the fact that we at least have a friendship, but I know that I will never feel for another person, what I feel for you. I know I am 'just a kid' to you, but even kids are passionate people…if only you would open your hugeeyes. _

_But I know that nothing will come of this, and I know that you don't feel the same way and that I will forever walk with a missing piece to my puzzle. But do you know wanna know what my solution to this is Will? Do you know what I'm gonna do?_

_Smile._

_That's right. Smile. I am going to smile through watching you continue on without me. Through every boyfriend, through every experience, through every person that ever hurts you. I will shift from man to man, in the hopes of finding somebody that makes me feel even remotely similar to the giddy feeling I get around you. Who knows? Maybe I may even settle down with someone. This smile will remain on my face, with the knowledge that I at least have been lucky enough to know you. _

_There is so much stuff I don't know…like calculus or why the hell you think that you can pull off wearing red, but I do know one thing: I love you Will Truman. More than Cher. More than you will ever know._

_Signing out,_

_The Family Pet._

* * *

Jack watched the rain pour and flow down the window of the car. He cranked up the heater as Grace and Karen shivered in the back seat.

"This heater sucks!" Grace whined.

"Honey, when we fall on hard times, the solution is always obvious."

"And what's that?"

"Drink!" Karen exclaimed with excitement as she pulled out a bottle of champagne from her hand bag, plus two glasses. Grace shook her head an smiled.

Jack became frustrated "What the hell is taking Will so long? I am going to miss the repeats of Sex And The City!"

Suddenly Jacks front door swung open.

"Finally!" Jack exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

Will started walking to the car, slowly, not caring that the rain was saturating him. _Surprise!_

_Why the hell won't he hurry up and why is he looking at me like that? _Jack thought to himself. He gestured for Will to hurry up, making him walk slower until he stopped just in front of the parked car.

Jack couldn't handle it anymore. Annoyance flowing rapidly through his veins, he opened his car door and walked up to Will, instantly regretting it as the freezing rain ran down his back, sending an icy shiver down his spine.

"Did someone have a stroke and not tell me?" Jack smirked. He snickered at his own joke before looking down at the soppy piece of paper with running ink smeared across it in Will's shaking hand. Will's gaze still remained on Jack.

Jack's heart stopped before wedging itself in his throat. _No! How could you be so stupid? He's gonna blow! Best to make a run for it now…I'm a faster runner._

"Will…I was young and, and that's not my handwriting I swear!" Jack stammered.

"Are you still smiling, Jack?" He quietly inquired, his voice hoarse.

_Oh no. He is pissed off._

Jack looked down. "No. Not right now. Let's just get in the car please?"

He looked at Will, his child like eyes pleading with him to just drop the whole thing. Will allowed the disintegrating piece of paper slip out of his hand and lifelessly drop to the curb.

Jack grabbed Wills arm. "I'm sor…"

His comment was cut off by a mouth violentlypressed againsthis own. His mind raced for a second as he tried to analyse the possibilities of what was happening, before realising that Will, his best friend, his love, was actually kissing him. He closed his eyes parted his lips slightly to accommodate the now soft kiss that he was receiving. He didn't care about the rain, he didn't care about the girls watching in the car, he didn't even care about his cold and the fact that he was probably passing it on.

* * *

_Dear Jack,_

_I know this is 19 years late, but hey, better late than never, huh? In reply to your letter, I was an idiot to not see what has been in front of me the whole time. I just want to say thank you. Thank you for loving me that much. Yes, you frustrate the hell out of me, and you are still immature, but hey, no ones perfect. I come eerily close to it though. Youre probably rolling your eyes right now at that joke. I don't know why I am writing this now, but I felt suddenly compelled to as I was watching you sleep. Well anyway…this was just to let you know that these past months have been the best of my life. I love you Jack McFarland. I thought that leaving this note on the mirror was a brilliantly masterful decision of mine, as I know that this is the first place you will look as soon as you awake, as your vanity never ceases to amaze me. Now its my turn to smile._

_Will_

* * *

Hope you guys liked it:)


End file.
